Thousand Year Love Story ::千年戀物語::
by Waltz Alone
Summary: Syaoran, a deadly assassin, and Sakura, a princess. Even when she marries a shogun to protect the imperial family, they cannot suppress their love and lust for each other, becoming tangled in the dangerous web of adultery, betrayals, and deaths...
1. Chapter 1: The Day They Met

**Disclaimer: **The characters of CCS belong to CLAMP. The idea of this plot belongs to me, Waltz Alone.

**Short Summary:** Syaoran is a deadly assassin who only cherishes Princess Sakura. When daimyos and shoguns threaten to control Japan, he must decide to obey or disobey the one order she ever gave him; to "live." His choice will determine whether they will meet again or not…

**Full Summary: **Syaoran Li is the country's most feared and mysterious assassin. He lives and kills only for the princess who reached her hand out to him when his family had been exterminated. Sakura Kinomoto is the country's princess, who always had a smile ready for him despite his terrible crimes. When the tranquility of the Heian Period comes to an end, the Kamakura Period takes over, and the imperial court is endangered by the threat of the daimyo and shogun taking control of the country. This is a bitter love story between a merciless assassin and the one person he could never kill.

**Genre:** Romance / Drama / Historical

**Author's Note:** A new story in over a year! I've never tried handling more than one story before, but I just HAD to write this chapter today. It was just forming in my head, urging me to type XD This story will undoubtedly challenge me to use Japanese words, something I didn't do in the past because my fics were very… Western. I also don't see the point in writing out full sentences in Japanese in an ENGLISH fic… honestly. I taught myself Japanese little by little for about 4-5 years now, btw :) But I'm going to have to look up those historical words and settings and stuff. Third person perspective will be used, since I need to get out of first-person writing :) Please enjoy and leave a review!

**NOTE:** I have researched a bit about the Japanese history, but I won't make an attempt to keep TOO true to the history… after all, this is my imagination :) And the title is something I got an idea from DBSK's song (mentioned below), but since I don't like just copying and pasting, I tweaked it around a bit :) A love story that lasts a thousand years… or a love story from a thousand years back, take your pick :)

**Music:**I started recommending Korean, English and Japanese songs in Vampire Hunter, and I will continue to do so :D For this ENTIRE STORY, DBSK's **Thousand Year Love Song**, Gackt's **Returner** and Sum 41's **Pieces** should go really well, regardless of chapter. For this particular chapter, though, try Epik High's **Fallin**', Hamasaki Ayumi's **A Song for XX**, and Green Day's **Boulevard of Broken Dreams**.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **:D

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

**ஐ + Thousand Year Love Story + ஐ**

**ஐ 千年戀物語 ஐ**

**Chapter 1 – The Day They Met**

ஐ

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

_Year 1175 of the Heian Period_

ஐ

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, bathing the small village below in warmness and light.

Ironic was the weather; it was as if it were trying to comfort, or perhaps mock, the inhabitants of the village, illuminating the beaten children, murdered men, kidnapped women, stolen riches… Bandits were raging from house to house, killing anyone in their way and scavenging around for valuables. Homes were being set on fire with families still trapped inside; women were screaming in despair as they were grabbed by the malicious men and violated over and over again.

It was pure terror.

A dojo was standing far from the bandits, nearing the borderline to the forests. Students of the martial arts, kendo and archery were preparing to fight the bandits, equipping themselves with the little armor and weapons available. Many had to resort to their wooden swords or farming tools as their offence. It was pitiful.

In the midst of the crowd, the master of the dojo was pulling his son outside through the back doors. His wife, a beautiful and strong woman, followed, kneeling down to embrace their 9-year old son.

"Xiao Lang," she whispered in Chinese, "Keep quiet and stay here until we return. It won't take too long."

"But I want to fight," Xiao Lang protested angrily, his amber eyes fierce with passion, "I saw what those bandits were doing. They've even killed the kind grandmother who always gave me mochi rice cakes. I want to avenge her!"

His father, with the same messy brown hair, shook his head. "You lack proper training. You have yet to use a real sword, Xiao Lang, this is no practice match."

The boy glared at him. "I know it's not! But I still want to fight, father!"

"Alright," his mother trembled slightly, her amber eyes wet, "Xiao Lang, we will come back to fetch you once we have done something about the number of bandits. Then you can fight with us."

Xiao Lang grumbled under his breath, but nodded, knowing that this was the only choice he had. "Do you promise, mother?"

At this, the woman hugged her son tightly in her arms, secretly shedding a few tears. "I do, Xiao Lang. I'll always be with you." Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder, and the other on his son's head. He silently messed Xiao Lang's hair up even more, giving him a rare smile when the boy pouted.

"I also promise, Xiao Lang," his father said in his calm, deep voice, "We will both always be with you."

Xiao Lang cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. But he nodded nonetheless. His father pointed at a concealing bush with tall trees around it, to which he started walking towards. Then the man gave a loud cough before turning to suddenly check the ropes tying the horses to the fence.

Xiao Lang's mother gave a long look at her son before smiling. "_Wo ai ni, Xiao Lang_."

"Let's go, Yelan," her husband called.

That was the last time Xiao Lang saw his parents alive.

For countless nights of his life, he would regret not telling his parents he loved them at that moment.

The boy patiently waited and waited, but the screaming did not stop. In fact, in worsened. He could hear the evil laughter of the bandits. They were enjoying the raid. More women crying. Men yelling out in agony. Sickening noises of flesh being ripped apart. Xiao Lang grit his teeth and counted to one thousand. The loud noises were gone now. He could hear the hooves of horses echoing away.

He had enough of this.

Xiao Lang finally emerged from his hiding place, a furious look in his eyes. His legs were sore from the lack of stretching, but he ran into the dojo and hurried upstairs into his parents' chambers. He knew that the only weapon available at the moment was the family sword that rested in a handsome black cabinet. So he took the sword, groaning slightly at the weight, and withdrew it from its sheath. The blade shone heroically, and Xiao Lang nodded to himself before tucking the sheath in his sash. He tested a few swings with the sword, somewhat growing used to the heaviness after the final stroke. Grinning in satisfaction, Xiao Lang dashed down the stairs and outside of his house.

The scene before him would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Xiao Lang's jaw dropped, his eyes widening at the sheer horror presented to him.

The village he had grown up in was littered with dead bodies and vandalized homes. Stores had been raided completely, and the homes were barren or burnt down. The corpses had carelessly been thrown to the side of the roads, crumpling their already broken forms. Most of all, the blood. It screamed at him in its crimson color. The red was being imprinted into his young mind as he stared at it in disbelief.

His stomach lurched when he spotted a painfully familiar pair of bodies.

His feet automatically began to run towards them, the sword dragging behind him. He fell to the ground, trembling as he reached his hand out. His mother was staring back at him with lifeless eyes. Her robes had been torn apart in a vicious way, and blood created a menacing effect on her pale skin. Beside her, his father lay, his eyes seeing nothing. Soon, Xiao Lang realized that he was crying. His heart was ripping apart; he could not think, he could not speak.

Xiao Lang screamed. His voice echoed throughout the silent village, his tears flowing down his face.

"Oh, there's still a kid alive," an unshaven bandit emerged from one of the homes, holding a pouch of coins in his hands. "Oi, Nakamura, get over here-"

Xiao Lang silenced the man with a stab in his stomach. Blood poured out of the infliction, even more so when the weapon was dragged out of his body. Xiao Lang was blind with rage and despair. The only thing that kept him alive was the sword in his small hands, now stained with the bandit's blood. He was breathing heavily, flicking his hand in an attempt to free his skin of the blood. When Nakamura answered his comrade's call, he met a similar end. This time, the sword pierced through the man's chest. Xiao Lang screamed again, kicking the bandit's corpse away from him.

He screamed and screamed until his voice was reduced to a hoarse rasp.

Still he screamed, screamed for his father, his mother, the kind grandmother, the youth who had so eagerly entered his family's dojo, the girl who had given him a single flower on his birthday… Those memories seemed so far away from him. The only vivid images in his mind were the shockingly red substance that decorated his mother's body, his father's lifeless eyes…

He was still clutching the bloody sword in his hands, standing and leaning towards it. He couldn't bear to move. He knew that if he moved now, he would collapse. He would break down. He couldn't fall now.

Xiao Lang was so caught up in his twister of emotions that he did not notice the parade of horses and men marching towards him on the road. Was it the enemy? He didn't have a single ounce of energy left; nor did he have enough resolve to run.

But the parade was that of the imperial family.

The _Tenno _Fujitaka Kinomoto had been riding across the imperial city of Kyoto with his court, only to come across the unfortunate village. The kind emperor's heart constricted with pain at the sight, immediately signaling his men to inspect the village. The _Kotaishi_ Touya halted his horse to yell at the exquisite carriage behind him; "Sakura, don't look outside!"

Inside the carriage, the 6-year old _Shinnohi_, Sakura, had already been looking out the curtained window. She gasped at the ugly, horrible sight of bodies piled across the road, smoke rising up from burning homes, animals loud and jerky with fear… She immediately turned away before she could get a clearer view, setting her eyes straight ahead. Then, she saw him.

Her emerald eyes fixed upon Xiao Lang's figure, taking in the sight of the older boy gripping his bloodied sword, standing before a pair of motionless bodies. She didn't know why, but she felt a pang of sympathy and pain at the sight, and instantly called out, "Stop!"

As soon as the carriage halted, she gathered her exquisite kimono and jumped down, running towards the boy in pure curiosity and instinct. Her brother was yelling at her; her father frowned before motioning for Touya to follow her. Sakura came to a stop when she was within touching distance from Xiao Lang.

He looked at her.

Her auburn hair was adorned with elaborate and precious jewels, but none of them shone as brightly as her innocent emerald eyes. Her royal robes flowed behind her like cascades of water; its intricate designs were enough to keep one occupied for a good amount of time. But Xiao Lang was unable to say anything to her, nor think about the fact that she might be from the imperial household. He was frozen in his position, unable to move.

Sakura gave him a bright smile that stunned him despite his state of mind. She hastily bowed as she was taught to do when she greeted those older than her, moving closer to Xiao Lang. "I'm Sakura-_hime_! What's your name?"

Xiao Lang blinked. "Syaoran," he answered quietly, realizing that the girl was Japanese and that he should give her his Japanese name. Due to his confusion, he had not realized that "_hime_" was not a name, but a literal term.

"Pleasure to meet you, Syaoran," said Sakura innocently, "May I ask who these people are?" She shyly pointed at the bodies in front of him.

Syaoran swallowed hard. His hands grew sweatier than before. "They're my parents."

The girl did not understand the gravity of the situation, and she gave a gentle smile. "You should close their eyes for them. That way they can sleep peacefully."

Syaoran stared at her. Her innocent words took away the force binding him to his frozen position, and he finally untangled his fingers from the sword, slumping down to the ground. He was vaguely aware of Touya standing behind his sister, ready to defend her if Syaoran behaved ruthlessly. Instead the boy reached his trembling hands out towards his mother, closing her eyes. Then he closed his father's eyes.

"Now they look like they're sleeping," Sakura said in a gentle voice.

Syaoran attempted to smile for the girl, but all he managed was a twitch of his lips. He struggled to pull himself up and finally spoke up, "Yeah, they do," he sighed, "_Arigatou._"

"Oi," Touya frowned, "It's "_arigatou gozaimasu" _to you. She's a _Shinnohi._"

Syaoran finally seemed to take in the meaning of the word, because he dropped down into an appropriate bow after a few moments of confusion. He began to apologize profusely, but Sakura stopped him.

"_Onii-sama,_ that's weird though!" she pouted, "Syaoran looks older than me! Shouldn't I be using honorifics instead of him?"

Touya rolled his eyes. "Status comes before age, Sakura." The prince cautiously examined Syaoran. It seemed that the boy had finally snapped out of his trance. There was something very eerie and disturbing about the sight of this little boy standing beside his parents' corpses. The lack of emotion in Syaoran's eyes startled him too, despite the fact that it was an understandable situation. He was too young to have such a look. Touya gathered his hands and muttered a few prayers to take his mind off the unsettling thoughts.

Fujitaka stopped his horse in front of them, stunning them all. "It seems that you are the only survivor," he said to Syaoran with a bitter smile, "Do you have any other relatives?"

Syaoran bowed his head, clenching his fists. "No, my mother and father were my only family."

Sakura clapped her hands together. "Could he come live at the castle with us, _Otou-sama_? Please?" she grinned up at her father, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

The emperor couldn't help but smile at his daughter's request. "If he wishes, he may come with us."

Sakura giggled in glee, covering her mouth with her hands. "Syaoran, you_ will_ come, right?"

Syaoran couldn't help but nod mutely, to which Sakura clapped her hands with a grin.

"First, we will give these people a proper burial," Fujitaka turned his horse around, "Then we will return to the castle to take proper action for this village."

Touya followed his father, and soldiers began to carry Syaoran's parents' bodies away. Syaoran forced his eyes away from them, for tears were threatening to spill, finally, after the realization of their deaths had truly dawned upon him. He felt a strange hollow in his heart; there was a silent, dull kind of pain that constantly throbbed within him. He felt as if he were underwater, just inches away from reaching the surface. Sakura suddenly handed him a beautiful handkerchief, interrupting his dark thoughts.

"You should clean your hands," she said.

Syaoran stared at his hands; they were stained with blood. Strangely, he did not feel the lurching in his stomach anymore. It was as if his mind was disregarding this color now. He looked at the offered handkerchief. The black silk was embroidered with golden flowers and decorative lines, emitting a majestic aura in its subtle details. It looked like its price could feed a family for at least a few months. "It's too beautiful," he said, "I couldn't possibly dirty it."

"But I want to hold your hand, Syaoran," said Sakura truthfully and shamelessly, "So please use it."

He couldn't help but succumb to her honest wishes, and so, very carefully, he used the fabric to wipe the blood from his hands, trying to use as little of the material as possible. "I will return this to you after I clean it," he said quietly.

Sakura held out her hand. "It's okay. You can have it. It can be a menendo of our meeting!"

Syaoran felt a small smile on his lips. "It's 'memento,' _hime_."

"Ah! You smiled!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Come on! I'll show you my carriage!" She held her hand out expectantly, pulling back the sleeve of her kimono.

And so Syaoran carefully took her hand in his; it was so small and soft compared to his, which were callused from years of kendo and judo. Syaoran felt a strange tranquility with Sakura's hand in his, despite the horrors that had been embedded into his memories. Even the dull ache seemed to fade away when he saw her bright expression.

As Sakura eagerly led him towards the awaiting horses, Syaoran glanced back at the ruined village. He would never forget or forgive; he would avenge every single villager's death. But for now, Syaoran held hands with Sakura, walking behind her and watching her hair flow in the breeze.

She was beautiful enough to make him momentarily forget about his troubles. (1)

ஐ

The day that Syaoran met Sakura was both the happiest and most tragic day of his life. One night he would be haunted by flashes of the images he witnessed, red coloring his dreams and threatening to never release him from its grasp. On another night he would constantly see the six-year old Sakura in his dreams, with the emerald eyes that hadn't lost their shine over the years.

This kind of experience was enough to drive one mad; Syaoran had come very close to losing his sanity in the first few days after his arrival at the castle. However, Sakura would hold his hand and tell him about things ranging from her love of animals to complains about the strict cook who would never give her sweets. This would be enough to bind Syaoran to reality and help him remember that he should be grateful.

A full moon had passed since Syaoran's arrival to the castle when he met Clow Reed, the imperial court's chief advisor. The man had heard of Syaoran's tragedy, and upon meeting the boy, he gave a mysterious smile.

"Would you like to become an assassin?" Clow had asked nonchalantly, as if he were offering Syaoran to join him for a walk.

The boy frowned. "I don't want to become like the men who killed my parents."

Clow placed a finger under his chin. "But those were mere bandits. An assassin, especially one of the imperial court, bears honor and delivers justice to the traitors and criminals of the country."

Syaoran stared at the man before him.

"You will be able to avenge your parents by preventing others from meeting the same fate as them. Who knows? Perhaps you will come across the very same bandits who raided your village," Clow shrugged, "Not only that, you would have the gratitude of the imperial court. From what I've heard, you possess a very credible amount of skills."

The young boy did not need to be convinced any longer. He did not understand how this decision would affect his life; he only understood that by accepting Clow Reed's proposal, he would be offering his services to the imperial court as a form of retribution for their generosity in bringing him to the castle; he would also be able to do away with the kind of evil men who had assimilated his hometown.

And so, at the tender age of ten, Syaoran Li began to receive harsh and routine training.

By his eighteenth birthday, he had established a reputation as the country's most feared and deadliest assassin.

But however many people he killed, Sakura always welcomed him back with a smile on her face. The smile remained unchanging ever since the day they first met, something that he marveled. The princess was too good to him. She was too innocent to even acknowledge such a tainted being like him.

And so Syaoran vowed to never abandon the little amount of emotion he still possessed; he would return Sakura's kindness by being ready to smile for her when she wanted to see him smiling. Ever since the day they met, he knew the he would be prepared to protect her with everything he possessed, and that he would not regret it, as long as she remained the way she was.

It was the least he can do in return for her smiles that kept him sane for all these years.

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ

**Chapter 1 –****出合の日****– ****End –**

* * *

**Author's Note**: (1) The sentence does NOT mean that Syaoran is a shallow guy… "beautiful" also implied her inner beauty as well as outer appearance, and that her innocence took his breath away in a sense after witnessing such a horrible crime.

Hmm, I didn't originally intend for this chapter to be so long. This is a **prologue**, but I'm calling it a "chapter" because it's too long to be just a prologue... Next chapter will take **ten years** after Sakura and Syaoran's first meeting. It was hard to write Syaoran's childhood right off the bat :( I wanted to express how at such a young age, witnessing something will have a huge emotional impact, yet at the same time, because of the inability to truly understand or handle the situation, he would be kind of… blank, in disbelief, etc. I didn't originally intend to write this story first, either! I'm working on my yakuza story too, but I decided that I needed to get this out of my system, since when I started typing, I couldn't stop. I didn't even do my usual fore-planning… I just typed…

Ah, I LOVE THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE! This chapter's a lot longer than my usual first chapters, since this narrative lets me describe things further without making it weird! Woot!

This shouldn't be too long of a story. Vampire Hunter is going to have a few more chapters before it finally ends… I'll try to focus more on finishing VH first, since it's been a long time since I published it. D: As for the yakuza story, I will try to develop the first chapter ASAP. THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO VOTED, btw. :D

Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story! :D

**Title Explanation -** 千年戀物語 _(Sennen Koi Monogatari)_

千年 – Sennen, Thousand Year; 戀 – Koi, Love; 物語 –Monogatari, Story

**Terminology Explanations** (GAH, SO MANY…these are for **future chapters** too): 

**Hime, Ohime, Hime-sama, etc**: Princess (note: in this era, "Ohime-**san**" would have been considered mocking or insulting, since "sama" is the proper and respectful suffix. Nowadays it's more so used to jokingly tease girls.)

**Ouji, Ouji-sama** – Prince (different from "Oji-sama," meaning uncle or addressing older (adult) men)

**Tenno – **Emperor, lit. Heavenly Sovereign, **Tenno Heika** being His Majesty the Emperor (Heika being "Majesty")

**Kinjou Heika –** "Current Majesty," **Denka **– Your Highness

**Kogo –** Empress Consort

**Kotaishi **– Crown Prince, **Kotaishihi –** Crown Princess (Crown Prince's wife)

**Shinno –** formal title for Prince, **Shinnohi –** formal title for Princess

**Ani-ue** – very respectful term for older brother or sister

**Otou-sama, Otou-san – **father

**Onii-sama, Onii-san, Onii-chan –** casual term for older brother (doesn't have to be blood-related)

**Onee-sama, Onee-san, Onee-chan –** casual term for older sister (doesn't have to be blood-related)

**Daimyo** – Powerful territorial lords who ruled most of Japan with their inheritance of land during the feudal era

**Shogun** – Literally meaning "general," shoguns were powerful military warlords who ruled Japan during the feudal era

**平安時代**– Heian Period, literal meaning being "peaceful period," from 795 to 1185. There was a peak of the arts, poetry and literature, and the imperial court had its own peak of power.

**鎌倉時代 –** Kamakura Period, 1185 – 1333 during which the daimyo and shogun had dominance. The Emperor was basically kept for symbolic reasons.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

**Please drop me a review! **

Next chapter: **桜の木下で****, Under the Sakura Trees**


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Sakura Trees

WHOOOOOOOOOA it's been over a year since my last update. I have been busy with the real world lately... but I needed an escape, so I decided to write this chapter! I was debating on this story or Vampire Hunter, but in the end I felt like feudal Japan so I chose this XD

Sorry for the long update! This chapter is pretty long though:) and I promise that over the Christmas break, I WILL UPDATE VAMPIRE HUNTER!!!!!

So please stay tuned :)

Read, review, fave ;)

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

**ஐ****+ Thousand Year Love Story + ****ஐ**

**ஐ****千年戀物語****ஐ**

**Chapter ****2**** – ****Under ****t****he Sakura Trees**

ஐ

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

_Year 1185 of the __Kamakura Period_

The sky was blue and clear, with the sun shining down in its magnificent glory upon the imperial palace. The royal residence appeared to be in a bustling and upbeat atmosphere, as many were scurrying from one place to another while carrying various items. Some servants could be seen with baskets filled with bottles of sake and mochi, while some courtesans were busying themselves with preparing instruments and elaborate kimonos.

"The sun has already risen!" a man called out, "Hurry with your preparations!"

Despite the business, many seemed to be enjoying themselves; the cherry blossoms were dancing in the breeze around them, creating a relaxed and beautiful setting. The pink petals gracefully fell down from the trees, making the ground its dominant color.

Away from all the fuss, a woman dressed in an elegant purple kimono was walking into a house that branched not too far from the royal family's chambers. She held her flowing robes embroidered with lotus blossoms, stepping gracefully from the stepping stone and onto the wooden platform. Quietly, she slid through the paper doors and into the chambers within.

The woman smiled slightly as she was inside the room; this room was separated from the bedchamber of the occupant for recreational use. The bookshelf was filled with advanced reading materials, and some were scattered on top of the desk beside it. What made her smile, however, was the series of meaningless poems and paintings that were clearly the works of a young child; they were all signed "Kinomoto Sakura," and were preciously mounted on the walls in a decorative manner. The oldest work was a simple drawing of the princess holding a chestnut-haired boy's hand and riding her horse with him; the most recent was a poem that read, "No matter what happens, no matter where I stand, no matter where you stand, the time we shared and the memories we share will not change."

The woman's smile became slightly bitter upon reading the poem, but she pressed on forward, past the messy arrangements of paper and books on the floor. She soundlessly opened the doors to the bedchamber and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Syaoran Li was leaning against the wall, holding his sword in one hand and his body turned towards the open window. The cherry blossom petals had fallen into his room, and were emitting a pleasant fragrance. He seemed at ease, almost at peace, with a softened and unguarded expression that he rarely displayed when awake.

With a soft smile, the woman carefully approached him, but within a moment, a sword was pointed at her throat.

Syaoran's peaceful expression was nowhere to be seen; his eyes were glaring at the woman with no emotion, until he recognized her. She couldn't help but shiver at his eyes, no matter how many times she had seen them before. There was a reason for this man being the "Demon," and the number one assassin in the country.

"Tomoyo-sama," he sighed tiredly, "Please forgive me." He sheathed his sword and ruffled his messy hair. "However, I must tell you to stop sneaking into my chambers to try catching me off guard."

Tomoyo giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. But it is just so rewarding to see your sleeping face." Her long black hair swayed in the breeze, and she took in a deep breath to take in the scent of the cherry blossoms. "But really, you have a warm and comfortable set of futons. You should really use them sometime."

Syaoran shrugged. "At times, I feel more comfortable being in discomfort." He took a petal from the floor and smiled tenderly. "It is finally spring."

She nodded. "She is finally sixteen."

He smiled again. "And it is finally her favourite time of the year."

"The princess requested that you have breakfast with the royal family today," Tomoyo smiled, "We should leave soon, if you do not want to hear her complaining about your tardiness again."

Syaoran sighed, glancing out the window. The sun was already bright; how long had he slept for? He certainly did not want to displease the princess on her birthday. He grinned sheepishly. "I guess today is the day I should wear what she gave me for my own birthday."

"That will certainly make her happy, yes," Tomoyo agreed with a soft laugh. "Eriol-san is also waiting for us. You better hurry."

Syaoran nodded as she exited his chambers to allow him to change. With a small smile, he reached inside his wardrobe and took out the dark green and black kimono that Sakura had given him for his eighteenth birthday. As he washed his face, he kept glancing over at it, remembering how happy she had been when he told her it fit perfectly. She had decided upon the fabric and colors herself, and personally embroidered his name on his sleeve.

As he dried his face, he turned over the sleeve to look at his name, allowing himself another smile. He swiftly put on his robes, having given up on trying to straighten his hair a long time ago, all the while hiding several weapons underneath and tying his sword to his waist. Before he exited, he remembered to grab the princess's gift; it was something he had seen while he was outside the castle grounds, and he knew that she would love it. He wished that he could take her outside the castle more often, as she adored the outside world; however, it was dangerous times in Japan, and the princess was too precious to be exposed to harm.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" called Eriol cheerfully, waving with one hand and holding Tomoyo's hand with the other.

Syaoran smiled and bowed his head politely. Eriol was the financial advisor to the emperor, and from a powerful noble family; Tomoyo was the princess's cousin, who was known for her musical and artistic talents. The couple had been betrothed upon birth due to political connections, but they were also the rare case; they both were hopelessly in love with each other. Sakura would always dreamily go on about how lucky they were and how she could not wait until the wedding, which was to be held next month.

"Did you get some good rest, or did Tomoyo-san disturb you?" chuckled Eriol.

Tomoyo frowned slightly, hitting Eriol's shoulder. "I happened to wake him up in time. Syaoran himself would have not like it if he slept in on a day like this!"

Eriol grinned at Syaoran. "I know, I know. I just love teasing you."

Tomoyo blushed slightly and hit him once more.

Syaoran smirked and moved aside to allow them to enter the dining hall first. Eriol and Tomoyo bowed down respectfully towards the imperial family.

"Good morning, your highnesses. And I congratulate you upon your sixteenth birthday, princess," said Eriol with a smile.

Fujitaka nodded with a pleasant expression, with his empress, Nadeshiko whispering about how their wedding was approaching. "Good morning to you, as well. Please have a seat."

"Good morning!" grinned Sakura, "And thank you!"

As Syaoran entered, some courtesans began to whisper among themselves. Syaoran fully knew what they were glancing over at him constantly about. They found his rare attendances in events such as this was inappropriate; he was an assassin, found to be dirty and defiled and not worth being presented in front of the imperial family. Syaoran did not particularly enjoy attending such events either; he agreed that he was too defiled. However, his only reason for agreeing to attend is because the imperial family favoured him, especially the princess. They had saved his life, and this was among the least he could do for them.

He bowed down, lowering his sword in respect. "Good morning. I am glad that the day is befitted for the princess's birthday."

Fujitaka gave Syaoran a warm smile. "Thank you for coming, Syaoran."

Sakura beamed at Syaoran wordlessly. However, her smile was enough to explain her feelings to Syaoran, and he quietly smiled before seating himself beside Eriol.

All throughout the meal, Syaoran found himself glancing at the princess as always, smiling whenever she did. This was the only time he truly felt human; the princess made him feel. No matter what he did, no matter who he killed, she always smiled for him. She never changed around him. She was the reason he was still sane over the years.

Sakura was precious to him more than anything else in the world.

He lived for her, and he would gladly die for her.

* * *

The Sakura Festival, as well as the Princess's birthday festival, was well underway by the afternoon. The palace was filled with laughter and music, and outside the palace the commoners were also celebrating.

Syaoran knew that Sakura wanted to experience the commoner's festival, and had secretly asked the Emperor for permission to take her outside the castle walls for an hour or two. Fujitaka trusted Syaoran, and thus agreed without hesitation. Now Syaoran was sitting on a platform, watching Tomoyo sing in front of many nobles and the imperial family.

Tomoyo's beautiful voice filled the courtyard, being well-suited with the graceful cherry blossoms. Syaoran smirked as he noticed the evident pride and smitten look on Eriol's face. The next moment, he realized that Sakura had moved directly next to him with a huge smile.

"Thanks for coming to breakfast, Syaoran. I know you don't really like it when nobles are present," she whispered, holding up a bottle of sake. "Here. I wanted to pour for you!"

Syaoran smiled before nodding and holding out his cup respectfully. He watched as her small, soft hands carefully poured the white sake into his cup, and her face lighten into a grin when she finished.

"I'm really glad you attended. I know you must be exhausted from your work."

Syaoran shook his head. "Anything for you, hime," he took a sip, "All I need is your smile to keep me going."

Sakura blushed profusely upon his comment, causing Syaoran to laugh. She was too cute. She laughed as well. "I love it when you laugh, Syaoran," she giggled, "I wish I could see you more often."

Syaoran smiled. "For you, hime, I would laugh even if I'm sad."

"No!" she frowned, "Laugh only when you're truly happy! I want you to cry or at least tell me when you're sad. I'll always listen to your worries!"

He found himself patting her head, just as he had done when she was a child. "Your word is my command."

She stuck her tongue out, scrunching her face. "Ah, I wish I could change out of this attire. It's so heavy." She gestured at her elaborate kimono, which was richly detailed with Sakura blossoms and petals cascading down the black and pink robe. She took a sip of her fruit wine, spilling some on her hand and lips. "Oops."

With a sigh, Syaoran pulled out the black handkerchief with golden flowers that Sakura had given him ten years ago without much thought. Sakura stared at it, awed. "You still have it?"

Syaoran felt himself blush slightly. "Of course. I keep everything that you give me, princess."

Sakura smiled shyly. "And I know you have all those poems and paintings I gave you when I was little! I'm happy, but at the same time embarrassed! I'll give you a new handkerchief and give you more poems and paintings, so please hide the old ones!"

Syaoran grinned. "No can do, hime. I can't bear to throw anything out from you. It's too precious."

It was her turn to blush again. "Fine. I understand, because I have everything you gave me in the past too."

Syaoran cringed. "Are you telling me that you still have my old paintings mounted in your chambers as well?"

"See? You have the same response!" Sakura giggled. "And of course I do. They're actually quite nice."

It was late afternoon now. The festivities were not ceasing, however. They would not cease until the night ended. Syaoran glanced at the majority of the crowd, who were now watching geisha performances and conversing over sake.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura, reaching over to brush off petals from her hair. "Princess, do you want to go somewhere else?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

He laughed again. "I haven't even told you where I will take you. What if I told you I was going to take you to the edge of a cliff?"

Sakura grinned. "I trust you with my life, Syaoran. I would go wherever you want to take me."

Syaoran felt a dull pain in his heart. Her comment was bittersweet to him. However, he forced him to smile once more before nodding. "I will never betray you."

"I know," she giggled, "Now, take me to wherever you wanted to take me."

As the two retreated from the palace, Eriol and Tomoyo could be seen staring after their backs with a sad expression.

"Fate is cruel," Tomoyo said quietly.

Eriol nodded. "It pains me to see the two of them."

Without knowing what their close friends were saying, Syaoran and Sakura were soon outside the palace gates, once they had found a less elaborate kimono for Sakura and something to cover her face with.

"Could I hold your hand?" Sakura asked as soon as they were outside the palace.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. However, upon her innocent happiness, he couldn't resist granting her wish. He wordlessly grasped his small, soft hand in his bigger, rougher one. Syaoran felt his heart racing, and told himself to get a grip on himself. He was acting like a hormonal teenage boy. He was merely holding her hand because she wished to do so, and it was safer than allowing her to be far from him.

Unbeknown to him, Sakura was suffering in a similar fashion, but she was not denying her heart. She knew that she loved Syaoran. She loved him ever since they were children. She knew they could not be together. She cursed Clow Reed for making Syaoran into an assassin; he was the one person she truly detested in this world. If Syaoran was not an assassin… he could have become something more _acceptable_. She would not have cared if Syaoran was a stable boy, but she knew that him being an assassin made_ them _impossible to come true. That's why she admired Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship so much; they truly loved each other and they were socially befitted for each other. If Sakura was not a princess, she would have pursued Syaoran without thought. But she was a princess. Her body and heart was not truly hers.

However, today was her birthday, and she allowed herself to be happy. She squeezed Syaoran's hand harder, laughing excitedly as they approached the commoner's festival. Sakura pulled Syaoran towards the food stands, admiring the different delicacies. She bought two of everything she found to her liking, always handing Syaoran one first before biting into hers, and never letting go of his hand.

She loved the feeling of freedom. She was freely holding the hand of the person she loved, eating what she wanted, walking without a dozen maids and guards surrounding her… She knew the reality. She knew this was a temporary dream. She knew that she was of age, and that soon she would have to marry a stranger who would benefit the imperial family. Only if Syaoran was a prince… If only she was not a princess… Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. However, she swallowed them and grinned at Syaoran.

"This is really good!" she giggled.

Syaoran nodded with a soft smile.

Sakura loved his smile. It hurt whenever she saw him injured, covered in blood after returning from his work. She knew he hated it when she saw such things, but she wanted to see every side of Syaoran. She was sorry she couldn't protect him from such a cruel fate. She was sorry she had no power. So all she could do is smile for him. He told her that his priority was her happiness. So she tried to offer him the same. She wanted to make him feel happier.

She noticed that he was staring at something; upon following his gaze, she found a bracelet with a little cherry blossom in the center. She smiled. She pretended to busy herself with admiring a set of fans displayed in the cart next to it. And as she predicted, Syaoran swiftly purchased the bracelet and hid it in his pocket.

This was the best day she had ever had.

Time passed by too quickly; soon, they were sitting on a bench beneath a Sakura tree, looking at all the things they had bought.

"Takoyaki for Tomoyo and Eriol, Okonomiyaki for father and mother, a small model of a katana for onii-sama, art scroll for Yukito-san…"

Syaoran smiled, brushing off more petals from her hair. He quietly handed her the bracelet he had bought earlier and the wrapped gift that he had prepared beforehand. "Happy birthday, hime."

Sakura beamed at him, immediately putting the bracelet on. She hurriedly unwrapped the present, uncovering an intricately detailed silver dagger and a hair ornament that formed a blossom with beads of their favourite colors; green and pink. It was simple and plain, but it appealed to her; it symbolized that Syaoran also valued their relationship as much as she did.

"I am giving you the dagger because I want you to be safe at all times. And now that you are of age, you should be able to defend yourself if your guards fail you," said Syaoran quietly.

"But you'll always protect me if everyone else fails," said Sakura with a knowing look.

"To the best of my ability, yes," he nodded, his amber eyes crinkling in a smile. "And that ornament… It is not as elaborate as the ones you have now, but it has a simple charm."

"I love it," she said sincerely, "Thank you so much."

Syaoran blushed slightly with a cough. "It's really nothing."

Sakura giggled before carefully putting the dagger inside her robes. She handed the ornament to Syaoran. "Please put it on for me."

Syaoran hesitantly reached for it and slowly brought it to her hair, as if she would break upon his touch. Sakura's heart was beating fast as he placed it in between her hair, his long fingers brushing against her scalp as he did so. He smiled. "It looks good on you."

To hide her blushing face, Sakura hurriedly handed him a small package. "Here. I didn't have a chance to give you this before."

Confused, Syaoran opened the package, his eyes slightly widening. It was a green silk handkerchief, with his name and other simple patterns embroidered in a fashion that he could recognize anywhere. She had made this especially for him.

"I didn't think you would still have that handkerchief," she blushed, "I'm happy, but this time it's something I wove, so I want you to use it."

Syaoran gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you very much."

Sakura couldn't help but redden even more. Then she did something even she did not expect she would do.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Her face brightened even more than before. She was about to pull back, but Syaoran unexpectedly put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in even more.

He didn't know what had come over him; he couldn't help but deepen the kiss, although his mind was screaming for him to stop. He should be hanged for this. But his body was not listening. He knew that he had to pull away now, or he would not be able to stop…

Sakura took a deep breath as Syaoran's tongue slid past her lips. She knew it was inappropriate, but it felt too right at the moment… so she simply let herself melt into his strong arms and taste him. She loved the feeling of his hand holding her face, of her body being in his embrace…

It was her first kiss, and she was beyond happy that he was the one.

For Syaoran, it was certainly not his first; he was a man of eighteen, after all. However, kissing the one he had placed before him for ten years left him speechless. It was something he could not even dream about, as it was beyond forbidden… He knew that… but…

A sharp pain jolted him awake from the dreamlike state; bringing him to reality. He pushed Sakura away from him, turning around and placing him in between the attacker and her. Sakura, holding her swollen lips, realized with shock that there was a dagger buried in his shoulder blade; blood was oozing out of the wound, yet he was steadily holding Sakura's arm and maintaining a protective stance.

"Who are you?" he called out, already having drawn his sword.

A slender figure dressed in black appeared before him, holding no visible weapon. Her black hair was tied high in two pony tails, and her ruby eyes glittered dangerously.

"I already know who you are, so I guess it's only polite I give you my name," she smirked, "I am Meilin Li. You're the royal family's dog, correct?"

He flinched inwardly. A Chinese assassin, like him. "Who are you working for?"

"Someone who does not appreciate such a talented assassin like you working for the emperor," she snickered, "Sorry to disturb your little romance, but I couldn't stand watching the most dangerous man in the country be so smitten over a little girl like that."

Sakura blushed behind him, covering her face even more.

Syaoran growled. "Watch your words, woman." With a short grunt, he pulled out the dagger and threw it back towards her in an instant.

"Be careful," she laughed mockingly, catching it without hesitation. "I just wanted to greet you for today. And treat this as a warning as well; the imperial family will soon fall. If you want to live, come find me soon. I wouldn't want such a skilled Chinese assassin burned alive for being with the wrong side."

He glared at her dangerously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Until we meet again, Xiao Lang," said Meilin before disappearing into the trees.

Syaoran flinched at the mention of his Chinese name; it was easy to figure it out from his Japanese name, but he hadn't heard it since his parents passed away. Throwing his confusions aside, he hastily turned to Sakura.

"Are you alright, hime?"

She nodded silently, staring at the pool of blood at his feet.

She wanted to ask if he was okay, but she already knew what he would say.

What had happened? Everything was going perfectly… And the kiss…

Syaoran knew what she was thinking, and he made the hard decision of choosing not to press further about the topic. "I am sorry, I was off guard. Let's go back to the castle."

Sakura bit her lip. So things would go back to how they were. Of course they would. Even if they talked about the kiss, what would change? Nothing. She knew that. But her heart ached despite the fact that she already knew. She wanted to elope with him, right now. But she did not have the courage for that. She touched the ornament that Syaoran had placed in her hair and smiled bitterly.

"Okay, Syaoran," she said with a smile, "Let's go back."

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ

**Chapter ****2**** –****桜の木下****で****– ****End –**

* * *

Did you think that I was going to make it all fluffy and light? OF COURSE NOT! XD

Sorry to disappoint. From here on, the story will continue to hold angst angst angst and more angst XD

and some fluff in between :3

Review, fave, stay tuned :)

Vampire Hunter will be the next to be updated within this month!


	3. Chapter 3: Always by Your Side

**Summary**: Syaoran, a deadly assassin, and Sakura, a princess. Even when she marries a shogun to protect the imperial family, they cannot suppress their love and lust for each other, becoming tangled in the dangerous web of adultery, betrayals, and deaths...

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. I own the plot.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the hugely delayed update... real life kept me busy... and I decided to continue writing this to take a breather! I started the next chapter for Vampire Hunter too, so you should see that updated this summer as well! Thanks for keeping up with me despite my absence :) Without further delay, here's the next chapter... slightly rushed and weird since it's been a WHILE since I last wrote btw.

**Music:** Hamasaki Ayumi - MOON, blossom

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

**ஐ****+ Thousand Year Love Story + ****ஐ**

**ஐ****千年戀物語****ஐ**

**Chapter ****3**** – ****Always by Your Side**

ஐ

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

"What were you thinking, Li-san?" Clow Reed inquired in his usual soft voice. However, his eyes were dark and deadly. This was a truly dangerous and fearsome man; with such a gentle and soft appearance, he made cruel, inhumane decisions and made no attempts to hide his dark opinions.

"I have nothing to say," Syaoran replied solemnly, bowing his head, "But do you know of this woman who calls herself Meilin Li?" He caressed his bandaged wound, remembering how the woman had thrown a dagger at him while he had his guard down. '_Kissing the princess,_' he thought to himself darkly, '_What the fuck was I thinking?_'

Clow paused. His expression grew even deadlier as he looked around cautiously for any curious ears. "You should be aware that outside of our immediate city, there are many civilians who bear a grudge against the imperial family. The economy has been plummeting, yet the court is not giving up its pursuit for art and literature," he sighed, "Meilin Li is one of the many hired by those who are suspected to be plotting a revolt."

Syaoran frowned. "Then why do we not arrest them?"

"The Emperor is a very kind man," Clow clenched his fists, "So kind, that he is almost unsuitable as an emperor during these dark times. There are many corrupted nobles seeking to replace him, and some you have already successfully slain. But of course, we cannot find every single one of them."

"Why did you not inform me of this before giving me those tasks?" Syaoran growled angrily. The Emperor was someone who deserved to be loved and respected, and Syaoran could not believe that anyone could find fault in such a man.

"Things are progressing faster than anticipated," the older man glanced around once again, "I suspect many are aiming to place a shogun in charge of the country's affairs in order to improve the military against foreign threats."

Syaoran thought of the kind imperial family who had taken him in without question, feeling a sting in his heart. "Is the Emperor aware of this?"

"He is, and he has taken the advice of many advisors to marry Sakura-hime to Tsukishiro-no-Yue shogun. He is a capable and righteous man who is loyal to the Emperor, but he also holds a firm position of power in the military and political realm. This would likely secure the power of the imperial family and ease the threats of revolt."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. He glared hard at the ground, unwilling to believe those words. Of course he knew that the princess would marry a suitable man, but for that time to come so suddenly, and under such circumstances… And to that kind of man… He bit his lips in order to prevent himself from screaming out his objections.

Tsukishiro Yue was the famous brother of the imperial court's own Tsukishiro Yukito; he was the complete opposite from his kind and soft-spoken brother who preferred to teach literature and arts rather than swordsmanship. Yue was an established shogun who had the respect and fear of many in the country for being a cold, merciless and undefeated warrior. Surely if the revolutionists were aiming to place a shogun in charge of the country, he would be the most likely candidate. His family was also loyal to the imperial family for many generations, and many of them had served the court. Indeed, Yue was the perfect solution to the problem.

But his pure princess… his kind princess… given off to a shogun to prevent a revolution… Syaoran couldn't help but clench his fists in anger as images of the emotionless man touching Sakura intimately.

The term "sacrificial lamb" flashed across his mind.

"Is that the only way?" Syaoran gritted his teeth, "To give Sakura-hime to such a man…"

"He is surely a man to be feared, but once they are married, Sakura-hime will be protected from harm. He is a man of upmost honour and pride, after all," said Clow unchangingly, fully aware of Syaoran's feelings.

Syaoran could not keep it in any longer. With a scream of fury, he punched the wall next to him with all his might, over and over again. His knuckles were ripping from the harsh impact, leaving smears of blood wherever he would strike. Still he continued to scream and hit, almost crazy with helplessness. Clow merely watched him vent his emotions, knowing that the princess was the only existence that could bring out such humane characteristics from him. After all, that knowledge was what the man had used to turn the once-innocent boy into an assassin.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

Meanwhile, Sakura lay in her futon, her eyes flooded with tears that she refused to drop. She had heard from Tomoyo, who had tearfully delivered the news of her arranged marriage. She also learned of her family's situation and the country's impatience, and knew that there was nothing she could do except to marry that shogun. She knew what she had to do, but it hurt so much.

Sakura lifted her arm and stared at the bracelet that Syaoran had given her, then at the dagger that gleamed dangerously in the dark. Even this dagger that Syaoran gave her to protect herself couldn't shield her against this marriage. She wished that he would come and rescue her from this crisis, like he always would. But of course, this was one thing Syaoran could not do for her. She and he both knew full well that Sakura would not survive outside of the luxuries of aristocracy. It was in her nature to live comfortably; she knew no other life. She turned her head to gaze in the direction of her window, only to find that it was open, with none other than Syaoran sitting on the sill, the full moon glimmering beautifully behind him.

Syaoran bowed his head slightly. "Forgive my intrusion, princess," he said solemnly, a dark expression etching across his face, "The Emperor has allowed me to stand guard for you alone tonight."

Sakura's heart gave a pang at his expression. She watched wordlessly as he walked towards her, gleaming in the moonlight as he hesitantly sat down beside her. "Is your wound okay?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran nodded, gazing at the princess. "You know that even if you're far away, I'll always be there for you," he said, his fists clenched.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes once more, and just nodded.

"Even if the whole world is against you, I will be on your side," he continued, slightly trembling, "Even if it costs me my life…"

"No," Sakura whispered, "You must live, Syaoran," she wiped her tears and looked into his eyes, "If I must give you an order, then I order you to never willingly throw away your life."

Syaoran looked back at her, almost tiredly, "Princess, a life without you would be worthless. Even if my body is breathing, "I" would not exist." He paused, placing a careful finger on her lips to stop her from protesting. "It's because you are my reason to live on with all the sins I have been committing, and the only person who is willing to forgive me."

Tears now flowed from Sakura's eyes freely, dripping down her cheeks. Syaoran gave a gentle smile before wiping them away. "Don't cry for someone like me, princess," he whispered, "Just think of me of a tool at your disposal."

At this, Sakura tearfully glared at him. "Don't you dare put yourself down like that! You are a living, breathing human being. You feel happiness, sadness, anger and pain like any other person in the world! Nothing less," she breathed, "Why can't you understand how I feel?"

With an uncharacteristically bold move, Sakura pulled Syaoran towards her, locking her lips with his, filled with determination and desperation. He half-heartedly attempted to draw back, but she clung onto him with all her strength, begging to have her actions reciprocated. Her body desperately pressed up against his, driving him to his limits. With a torn groan, Syaoran surrendered to his desires, suddenly holding her face and deepening their kiss. His hand trailed down the small of her back, hesitantly grasping the fabric of her robes and pulling her even closer. Sakura eagerly responded by slipping her hands past the opening in Syaoran's clothes and caressing his shoulders.

At this point, Syaoran was no longer in control of himself.

Lips and tongues explored, and clothes were stripped away with growing haste. All else was forgotten; their social statuses, duties, worries… The only thing that existed in the princess's chambers right now was their mutual desire for one another. Sakura gasped as Syaoran's lips claimed her throat, her hands clutching his bare back and trying not to lose her senses to the passion. She whimpered slightly when his lips trailed down lower, shivering in anticipation and lust.

"Syaoran," Sakura breathed heavily, "I…"

He cut her off by kissing her far below, causing her to bring her hand to her mouth in order to block her cries. She writhed slightly in a futile attempt to calm herself, whispering, "What are you doing to me?" She could see Syaoran lifting his head from between her legs, giving a faint smile before raising his body to face her. Sakura felt him in every line of her body, and was close to completely surrendering her sanity.

"Depending on how you look at it," he breathed into her ear, "I guess I'm either showing you a glimpse of heaven or hell, my princess."

What happened afterwards, only the moon saw.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

When the sun began to rise, Syaoran and Sakura were still in each other's arms. Neither of them had the courage to be the first to let go; they both lay quietly, unwilling to face reality just yet. But soon, Sakura's maids would be coming in to prepare her for the day.

Syaoran's eyes met Sakura's as the realization dawned upon them.

Syaoran gave a bitter smile as he prepared, however reluctantly, to let go of the princess. Sakura bit her lip and gazed at him, but couldn't protest when he finally released her from his embrace and stood up. She kept her eyes fixed where he had been moments ago as he swiftly put on his clothes.

With a sigh, Syaoran picked up Sakura's robes and pulled her up, dressing her in silence.

Neither of them could speak as the inevitable time to separate drew closer than ever. Syaoran smiled, even more bitter than before, as he gently patted Sakura's head. He turned to leave through the window, pausing when he saw the drawings and poems that he had given her scattered across her desk. Clenching his fists, he swiftly turned around, grabbed Sakura and lovingly kissed her lips. Sakura stared at him, tears in her eyes as he drew away.

Their eyes locked for another moment, until the footsteps of Sakura's maids could be heard. She glimpsed towards the doors in anxiety, but when she turned back to face Syaoran, he was already gone.

In the yard, the servants had already started a fire to burn litter and trash and were scurrying about cleaning and preparing for breakfast. Syaoran stood by the flames, staring at the bloodied piece of cloth in his hand; the blood that was the princess's virginity. He clenched it, raising it to his lips for a brief moment before throwing it into the fire. With emotionless eyes, he watched it burn, in turn burning their lovemaking into his memories. No one will know about this, he vowed to himself. No one will know about what his unwillingness to lose Sakura's purity to another man resulted in.

Syaoran was aware of the princess's feelings for him; it was obvious, especially coming from such an innocent and pure person. He merely kept denying their mutual feelings because of their statuses and impossibility of a future together. However, when he realized that there would be another man in her life soon, he acted quickly to ensure that he would remain in the princess's heart. He wanted her to be happy, yet at the same time, he did not want her to be able to happy without him, although he knew that he could not make her truly happy. Even when he knew that he was no match for her, he clung onto the fact that she loved him. His ambivalent feelings were crushing him, and he realized that he was a selfish enough man to take joy in the fact that he had seized Sakura's virginity. Only he would know the kind of expressions and sounds she made when she was being touched for the first time, how she would try to call out his name but end up whimpering instead, how she made him nearly lose all of his control and mind…

The cloth bearing Sakura's blood disintegrated within the flames as Syaoran's dark eyes watched. He exhaled deeply, leaning back to see the skies.

"Too beautiful of a day," he muttered distastefully, smirking bitterly.

By the time Syaoran was able to suppress all his emotions and growing desires for Sakura by cooling off his head in the bath, his entire body was wrinkled and pruned. He had worked so hard to be void of emotions, yet one night with the princess was enough to overwhelm him with feeling. He stared at his wrinkled hand, wondering what the relationship between him and the princess would be by the time he aged enough to have such hands. Would he still be killing corrupt nobles for the imperial family?

Syaoran smirked to himself. There was no use thinking of these things; he deserved to die after what he had done to the princess. He wouldn't be surprised if Sakura's overprotective brother, the Crown Prince Touya, came and stabbed him in the heart. Again, he began to feel a steady flow of emotions streaming into him, and so he sat down on the edge of the tub, still naked and wet.

This time, he started seeing red everywhere; the water left in the tub, the water dripping from his skin, the puddles on the floor… everything was red. He was seeing blood everywhere. Syaoran felt nauseous for a second before remembering that he was an assassin; blood was something he saw every day, albeit something he could not truly get used to. He closed his eyes, remembering the blood Sakura had spilled for him. Now that was truly something that was worth spilling.

He scowled at his disgusting thoughts. He truly should be hanged. He was a demon.

Yes, a demon. Devoid of emotion.

He punched the wooden wall, cracking its surface and ripping his knuckles. He ignored the jolting pain and watched the blood trail down, all anger, frustration and lust going down the drain along with it.

By the time he cleared his head once again, his skin was back to normal. Syaoran sighed deeply, wrapping himself in his robes before stepping out of the bathhouse.

His eyes found Princess Sakura, who was moving gracefully towards the courtyard with her maids trailing behind. He smiled faintly to himself, watching her every step from far away. However, when she looked around, her eyes fell upon someone else than him.

Syaoran's eyes grew colder than ice as he found the source of her attention.

Long, silver hair, charismatic aura, aristocratic and sharp eyes that were gazing at the princess…

It was Yue, Sakura's betrothed.

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ

**Chapter ****3**** –****いつもあなたの隣で****– ****End –**

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

* * *

**A.N.: **There you go! Syaoran and Sakura consummate their relationship, only to encounter the latter's fiance the next moment! I'm still feeling rusty in writing... :( hopefully you enjoyed! Please leave me a review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Am I in Your Future?

**Summary:** Syaoran, a deadly assassin, and Sakura, a princess. Even when she marries a shogun to protect the imperial family, they cannot suppress their love and lust for each other, becoming tangled in the dangerous web of adultery, betrayals, and deaths...

**Author's Note:** Life is gay. Period. (sigh) So I immerse myself into writing…

**Music:** Brown Eyed Soul – **Nothing Better**, Park Hyo Shin – **I Love You**, Nakashima Mika – **Ichiban Kirei na Watashi wo**, Karina – **Slow Motion**

**

* * *

**

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

**ஐ****+ Thousand Year Love Story + ****ஐ**

**ஐ****千年戀物語****ஐ**

**Chapter ****4**** – ****Am I in Your Future?**

ஐ

Sakura found herself captivated by the man before her.

Never had she felt this way before; she felt chills down her spine as his eyes refused to look away from her own. It was as if those cold, sharp eyes were penetrating into her mind. Although she felt uncomfortable, she couldn't help but continue to stare back. He was a beautiful man; despite the frail image that his long, silver hair and pale complexion gave, he had undeniable charisma and confidence. He held no trace of emotion. No one would be able to meet his eyes without understanding that this man was one to be feared and respected.

Sakura waited, expecting for Yue to come and formally greet her. However, Yue suddenly broke eye contact before curtly turning away and walking towards the main gates. She blinked in surprise, watching his retreating back. She felt her knees weaken as she realized that his eyes were not on her anymore, as if she was released from his magical hold. However, she stood her ground, slightly pouting; she wanted to talk to the shogun, but he showed no desire of doing so. The princess's pride was hurt, and she had half a mind to chase after Yue and demand him to at least show her more politeness.

Sakura was turned around, biting her lips and continuing onwards. However, one of her maids gently motioned for her to look back. When she did so, she couldn't help but cover her mouth in surprise.

Yue was holding a vase filled with cherry blossoms; the vase had such an intricate and detailed painting of the flowers that it was difficult to distinguish it from the true flowers. It was a true work of art. The cherry blossom trees behind him seemed colorless compared to it now. Sakura's eyes were fixated on him once more. Yue handed the beautiful vase to a servant, who delivered it in front of Sakura.

Sakura gazed at Yue, who still held no emotions on his facial features.

"Do you know what the _hana kotoba_ (language of flowers) of Sakura is, princess?" Yue asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. Sakura was taken aback, both by his beautiful voice and the sound of her name, cherry blossom, from his lips. Although she knew the answer, for some reason, she could not remember them at the moment.

"Purity, unsurpassable beauty, and," he paused, ""I smile to you."" With that, Yue gave a small smile to Sakura; it was a mere lift of the corner of his lips, but it was enough to illuminate his features even further.

Sakura's face immediately flushed a deep shade of red, and she was unable to take her eyes off of him. She was able to muster enough sense to reply, "Th-thank you. It's beautiful." Even she could not tell if she was referring to the vase or his smile.

"Yue-dono!" Eriol appeared from the library, "There you are! I have some things to discuss with you. Do you mind walking with me?"

Yue broke his gaze with Sakura before turning to Eriol. "Not at all," he replied. With a last look at Sakura, he bowed curtly and began to walk.

As soon as the two men were out of sight, the maids around Sakura began to chatter excitedly. "Hime-sama! Yue-sama is as beautiful and charismatic as they say!" one giggled, "Shall we bring these flowers to your chambers?" Sakura blushed slightly, looking at the splendid work of art and nodding.

"Please put it where it will receive the most sunlight," she said, clearing her throat and resuming her walk. The maids giggled even more as they obeyed.

Surely this event would be the talk of the entire palace for days to come. However, nobody had noticed Syaoran, who had been watching the whole time with a torn look. The pain turned to rage and the rage to hatred, and trying his best to suppress his deathly expression, he turned away from the retreating figure of his princess. He glared at Yue, who was entering one of the buildings with Eriol, clenching his fists and formulating countless dark thoughts. However, in the end, with a short growl, he turned away from the scene and walked away, alone and bitter.

He could not do anything about the princess's captivated expressions that were still haunting his mind.

ஐ

Syaoran did not like to get drunk.

He was unable to control his emotions or logic, and often ended up slaying random civilians who got on his nerves. However, at the moment, he felt as though he would be even more dangerous sober than intoxicated; at least his swordsmanship and reflexes would slightly be hindered.

He wobbled onto the nearest wall and grabbed on, dizzy and highly intoxicated. He realized that he was on the borders of the red-light district and stupidly grinned in amusement. He was not one of those men who believed women and sake were the best ways to rid of sorrow, but today, he felt, was an exception.

As soon as he began to walk down the district, men and women were yelling at him to grab his attention. He scanned through the windows without much thought, until he met a pair of ruby eyes that almost entirely sobered him up.

It was Meilin Li, dressed in a black and red kimono that made her look like a porcelain doll. She widened her eyes before smirking in amusement. "Lost, little doggy?[1]"

Syaoran smirked back. "I don't think you're in much of a position to taunt me like that," he said, still slurring his words and slightly wobbly. He walked in and threw a bag of coins onto the counter. "I'll go with the strawberry-eyes[1]," he glanced at Meilin, who wordlessly stood up and led him into a room.

"So, what brings you here?" Meilin closed the doors behind her and stared at Syaoran.

"What are all other men here for?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, lying down and trying to ease his dizziness.

"You reek of sake," she smirked, "Were you dumped by that girl you were with last time?"

He ignored the bait. "What about you? I thought you were an assassin, not a prostitute."

"I was sold three years ago when my parents were killed," she said nonchalantly, "I'm a favorite here, so I'm allowed to go outside whenever I want or need to. My master can't free me from here yet, since all of the finances are being used on weapons and whatnot," she sighed dramatically.

"Who do you work for?" Syaoran turned to look at her, only to realize that she had stripped down to nothing.

Meilin giggled slightly before straddling and undressing him. "Did you get lonely after seeing the princess with her betrothed? They make a beautiful couple, don't they?"

Syaoran's expression hardened. "Shut your mouth."

Meilin caressed his face, bringing her lips to his with another giggle. "I was surprised that the little girl I saw you with was the princess herself. And the way you were looking at her…" she clicked her tongue, "It looked like you just wanted to eat her up and keep her for yourself. I wonder just how many times you touched yourself thinking about her?"

Syaoran snapped; he grabbed her by the hair and was about to throw her to the wall, when she suddenly took hold of his wrists and twisted him around so that they were back to their original position. Taken aback, Syaoran stared at her in surprise.

Meilin smirked. "So you like it rough, Xiao Lang?" She took him in her hands, and he cursed himself for being aroused. "You paid up a good amount, so I'll let you handle me however you want. You can even imagine that I'm her. We can talk later," she laughed.

With a scowl, Syaoran brought Meilin to the ground and towered over her. "You're going to wish you never said that," he smirked. He suddenly thrust his fingers inside of her, causing her to break her careless expression. "And I have no need of imagining you as the princess," he said as Meilin began to writhe under his touch, "Because I'd never handle her like this."

At this Meilin laughed. "Yeah? I'm sure you dream about fucking her like this all the time though."

Syaoran found himself at a loss for words, as it was true. So she was already able to deduce just how much of a twisted, sadistic bastard he was. He smirked, "You're pretty good, aren't you?"

"Oh please," she moaned, "It's written all over your face."

He wordlessly brought her to her knees and began taking her from behind, unwilling to meet those penetrating red eyes any longer. And he bitterly realized that this way, it was much easier to imagine that Meilin was Sakura, and that he was indeed a fucked up bastard. Even more so when he realized that he was growing more and more aroused, becoming lost in the passion of raw sex.

And it felt too good.

ஐ

"It's a shame the princess won't get a taste of you," Meilin giggled, rolling around to face him, "You're a pretty damn fine lover."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You're shameless."

"Because you gave me such a good time, I'll give you a little prize," Meilin held his face with her hand, turning it towards her and kissing his lips.

Syaoran stayed still. "That's your prize?" he couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, I just wanted to do that," she smirked, "Your real prize is me telling you that there is a spy in the imperial palace who is feeding my master information."

He stared at her in shock. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that!" she giggled, "But I'll give you a hint: it's a very beautiful person."

Syaoran immediately thought of Yue. "Is that why he's after the princess?" he thought out loud, rage building inside him once more.

Meilin shrugged coyly. "I'm not going to give away anything than I already have. If my master finds out, I'll be punished severely, so don't act rashly!"

"Why are you even telling me all this?" he asked tiredly.

"I want you to join us," she said, putting on her robes, "There's no denying you're skilled with your sword and in bed, and quite frankly, it would be a waste for you to perish with the royal family." She got up and looked at him. "Face it. Your romance with the princess is something that's never going to happen, at least happily. With her marriage to that shogun, there is a possibility her life will be spared, but nothing can save the rest of her family. The people hate the Emperor, you know."

"What about you?" Syaoran stared at Meilin, whose eyes narrowed briefly at the question. However, she recovered instantly with a wide grin.

"Well, who knows?" she stretched her arms, "I'm just going to go with the flow. I want to survive this war." She took him by the hands and pulled him up, throwing his clothes at him. "Time's up, little wolf. I have an errand to run tonight," she winked.

Syaoran knew that under normal circumstances, he should have been taking Meilin back to the palace with him. If that wasn't possible, he should have slain her. But he found himself unwilling to do anything of the sorts at the moment. He was strangely comfortable with her. "What are you exactly after?"

"Freedom," she replied instantly, unsheathing Syaoran's sword and examining it. "That's what we all want in the end, isn't it?"

He had no answer to that. He wordlessly dressed and headed towards the door. "One last thing," he couldn't help but speak up, "Why aren't you bringing me to your master by force?"

Meilin smiled. It was an attractive one that surprised even Syaoran. "Well," she exhaled, "I could ask the same for you, Xiao Lang."

Again, he had no answer.

Syaoran chuckled to himself as he realized that he may have just made an unlikely friend in an enemy.

ஐ

By the time Syaoran returned to the palace, it was morning. Everyone was bustling about, happily chattering and excitedly sharing news. Syaoran frowned, wondering what was going on. When he drew closer, he was able to overhear the conversations between Sakura's maids.

"Did you hear? His Majesty has set the wedding date for Sakura-hime!"

Syaoran clenched his fists.

"It's going to be very soon, isn't it? It's going to be magnificent! I can't wait for it!"

"The scene that Yue shogun provided yesterday was so romantic!"

Syaoran continued onwards, dark emotions ready to surface once more. He bit his lips and tried to keep them away, when he saw the princess before him.

Sakura met his eyes and smiled timidly. "Good morning, Syaoran," she greeted.

Syaoran found himself smiling the next moment. "Good morning, princess," he bowed. As Sakura continued on her way to breakfast, Syaoran found his heart clearing. With a sigh, he reached for the handkerchief that the princess had woven for him, tracing the patterns on it.

That's when he decided.

He had sworn that he would do anything to protect the princess.

Therefore, even if his suspicions of Yue being Meilin's master was true, if Sakura's survival would be guaranteed by his betrayal of the imperial family…

He would do it.

It killed him to know that Sakura was marrying such an unworthy man, but if he could save her by joining forces with Yue and Meilin, he would do it. After all, it was impossible for him to be with the princess, now more than ever. So even if it meant that she would hate him, he would protect her.

He would bring down the imperial family to save Sakura.

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ

**Chapter ****4**** –****君の描く未来に私はいるのかな****?****– ****End –**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** [1] Little Doggy and Strawberry Eyes… Syaoran means "Little Wolf" in Chinese, and Meilin means "Strawberry Bell." They were both just teasing each other using their names.

Short Chapter? I thought it was pretty long when I was writing, but now I feel like it's pretty short... I was going to update Vampire Hunter first but I'm still on a writer's block for that story... while for this one, I just got a few more ideas for evil plot twists! Gah... school will be starting soon... Hopefully you guys like the direction of this story! I actually didn't plan on this kind of progression XD Now, I'm off to try and continue writing Vampire Hunter! (I've had 500 words for over a month now...)

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Child

**Summary:** Syaoran, a deadly assassin, and Sakura, a princess. Even when she marries a shogun to protect the imperial family, they cannot suppress their love and lust for each other, becoming tangled in a dangerous web of adultery, betrayals, and deaths...

**Author's Note:** Hi. No excuses, but I'm finally updating. I AM going to try my best to finish this and Vampire Hunter, so please stick with me to the end :)

**Music:** 2NE1 – Ugly, The Calling – Wherever You Will Go, Nishino Kana – SAKURA, I Love you?

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

** + Thousand Year Love Story + **

** . 千年戀物語****.**

**Chapter 5 – Lost Child**

.

.

Political turbulence was escalating in the country; people had begun to show their displeasure towards the Emperor. Chaos ensued from protests and arrests, with deaths and murders becoming daily news for the citizens. The atmosphere in the imperial palace was silent and solemn, officials scurrying about, whispering to one another, maids and servants absentmindedly carrying on their tasks while gossiping in the corners. However, for this one day, troubles and worries were forgotten.

It was the day of Princess Sakura's marriage to Shogun Tsukishiro no Yue.

For the first time in a while, the palace was bright and loud once more, festive foods set on elaborate tables and music echoing across the courtyard. Citizens gathered around the gates of the palace hoping for a glimpse of the ceremony and shares of food. Tomoyo and Eriol were happily watching the festivities, although their own wedding had been postponed to use Sakura's marriage as an attempt to unify the divided people.

Syaoran was solemnly standing guard outside of the Princess's chambers, and when the doors opened, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was like an angel, dressed in majestic robes fit for a royal marriage ceremony, her innocent face beaming despite her nervousness. The marriage had been hurried due to the political situation, but Sakura was somewhat comforted by the prospect of this act bringing more peace and stability to the nation. She stepped onto the courtyard gracefully, Syaoran following in the shadows, unseen and unnoticed. He bitterly smiled to himself as he watched her, pure and beautiful, pulling the mask over his face to ensure he would focus on his duty.

They had continued to meet in secret after their forbidden night of intimacy, and it was only during those times that they were able to forget about the impending marriage arrangements. But now that the day had finally arrived, Syaoran felt somewhat more determined to be there for Sakura. She would be in a loveless marriage, and he alone would provide her with the affections and love to make her strong. Perhaps he was being too selfish and naïve, but he was prepared to do that for her. He knew she couldn't resist him anymore.

The ceremony was a blur for Syaoran, who kept his eyes focused among the crowd, the servants and everywhere else but the Princess herself. He glanced over at Yue from time to time, smirking darkly at the man's void expression. He also noticed Yukito, the General's brother, watching with a smile with other advisors.

"You can cry on my shoulders," a familiar voice giggled from behind. Having noticed her presence approach, Syaoran rolled his eyes, retreating further into the shadows.

"Sometimes I wonder what is the use of having so many guards," he muttered, "Have you come to watch the grand wedding?"

Meilin lifted her mask to better take in the view, revealing her ruby eyes. "That too," she smirked.

"Or are you here to guard your precious spy?" Syaoran eyed Yue, who was bowing to the Emperor and Empress.

She sighed, "Relax, Xiao Lang. No one's going to try and disrupt this wedding today. My master's actually here for the good sake and festivities."

Syaoran observed the crowd. "Am I going to meet this master of yours?"

Meilin peered over with a cheeky grin. "Not yet, I think. In due time, probably."

He frowned. "No matter," he scoffed, "It's not like this person will become my master."

"I wonder," she fingered the sheath of his sword, lowering her mask back over her face, "That Tsukishiro no Yue looks like he'll break the Princess on their first night!"

Syaoran grit his teeth. He ignored the fact that she seemed to be playing dumb about the identity of her master. "Shut it. And is it safe to assume that the palace will be free from attacks if you're here goofing around?"

"If you're so curious, why don't you make your decision to join us already?" she giggles, "Of course, that would make you a double agent."

He rolled his eyes. He had previously decided that if it meant protecting Sakura, he would prepare himself to commit even more evils than he had ever before. If he had to bring down the imperial family to ensure Sakura's safety, he would do it. Despite his resolve, it was difficult to let go of the last shred of morals he still possessed. After all, the Emperor had been nothing but kind to him since the day he was brought to the palace. As time passed by, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to delay his final decision. People were restless and unhappy. Rebellion forces were growing at an alarming rate. He had to choose soon, or it would be too late to even save the Princess.

Syaoran's eyes fell on Sakura, who was now being officially wedded to Yue. His heart ached at the sight. She was so tragically beautiful, illuminating with innocence. He loved her too much. He felt nothing but hatred and resentment towards Yue. He wanted nothing more than to draw his sword and cut off that emotionless face, which appeared to him to be mocking his loss and pain. But that man was key in saving Sakura. Surely Yue would not slay his own wife, even if the imperial family fell.

If it were otherwise, Syaoran would be more than happy to slay him.

But for now, he was desperate. He realized that the official union had been completed. Amidst the cheering and congratulating, Syaoran stood in his place in the shadows, torn and hopeless. Then his eyes turned back to Meilin.

"Who do I need to talk to?" he asked warily, but firmly.

Meilin smirked.

* * *

Syaoran stood guard until the festivities had ended, and watched as Yue and Sakura retreated into their prepared bedchambers. A part of the palace buildings had been granted to the new couple, near the Princess's existing chambers. He grit his teeth in fury as the doors slid shut, knowing yet unwilling to know what would happen. He double-checked the number of security guards patched around the premises, and with an unsettled heart and mind, slipped out of the palace.

He was soon at the Red Light District, walking straight into the brothel he had coincidentally visited last time. He spotted Meilin, who seemed completely taken aback to see him. He tossed a heavy bag of coins at the counter, and smirked as he saw the greedy eyes of the man behind it.

"I'm going to take the strawberry-eyes somewhere," he declared, "I'll return her before the sun rises. If I don't return, you can send people to my house." He handed over a map. The man was about to protest, but upon meeting Syaoran's eyes, he decided against it. "I'll bring her back." Syaoran smirked, walking over and grabbing the dumbfounded Meilin.

As they walked down the district, Meilin laughed out loud in sheer absurdity. "You even drew a fake map for me? I can't believe this," she looked over at him coyly, "Are you falling for me, Little Wolf?"

"Don't be so conceited," Syaoran scoffed, "I'm bringing you as a hostage."

"Oh, so you were doubting my information," she smirked, "It's not a problem with me. You put so much effort in bringing me out of there, after all."

He raised his eyebrows. "Your master's still unable to buy you out?"

She shrugged. "It takes a lot of money to buy back freedom. At least I'm lucky enough to be able to wander out during the day."

Syaoran frowned. It was odd, but the more time he spent with Meilin, the more he felt comfortable with her. He didn't see her as an enemy; he didn't sense that kind of feeling from her. Perhaps he even felt some sort of connection with her, as they were both forced into something they had no choice but to accept, and were searching to be free in some way. "And how much is the price of your freedom?"

Meilin stared at him. Then she burst out into laughter. They were out of the Red Light District now. She stepped in front of him, turning to face him. "You're really kind," she said with a mysterious smile, "Almost too kind." Then she turned away, taking his hand and leading the way. Moments later, they were at a quiet street, walking into a humble house. However, despite the appearances, there were many armed men on guard, some nodding towards Meilin in recognition.

Not long after they were seated in a room, a woman walked in.

Syaoran was taken aback. She was beautiful, dressed in simple red robes with embroidered butterflies, her long brown hair freely trailing behind her back. For the first time, he wondered if he had been wrong in thinking that Yue was the mysterious "master."

"Meilin-chan," she looked happy to see the other woman, reaching to pull her into a tight embrace, "I'm happy to see you at this hour!"

Meilin grinned. "Little Wolf over here bailed me out for the night."

"Thank you for that," the woman bowed with a smile, "You must be Li Syaoran. I'm Akizuki Nakuru, and I'll be briefing you on what is to be done in place of our master, who is unable to be here."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. Perhaps Yue did not trust him enough to reveal himself so soon. And with right reason, too.

"We're delighted that you've finally decided to join us," Nakuru continued with a slight giggle, "And you're so good-looking, too!"

Meilin met Syaoran's bewildered eyes and smirked.

"Now, we know you're one of the best assassins in this country, and that you have a history with the imperial family," Nakuru sat across from him, staring directly into his eyes, "And we're aware that you have successfully killed some of our men. That being said, we need some proof that you're truly on our side."

He nodded. He'd been expecting this.

"To those affiliated with the imperial family, we may seem like a treacherous rebellion force, but we actually have the support of virtually every citizen in this nation, especially this city," she smiled, "The people have been suffering for too long. Many of our men are normal working class citizens, which is why we are regretfully low on funds. That aside, I hope that you'll be able to see the strong sense of justice with which we are acting on. We're the voice of the people, the oppressed, the hungry and the angry."

Syaoran stared back at her. "I'll be straight forward with you," he exhaled, "There will be no need for you to question my loyalties as long as the Princess lives. As long as she is spared, I will do any of your dirty work."

Nakuru watched his unrelenting eyes before bursting out into laughter. "Oh my," she hiccoughed, "I didn't know you'd be such an innocent boy! The fearsome shadow assassin, throwing away everything for the sake of a little girl?"

He didn't falter. "The Princess has married that Tsukishiro no Yue, but that's not enough insurance. I need to know that your people will leave her alone. If you go back on your word, I will personally hunt down this master of yours, whether it is Yue or not, and rip his throat open."

Nakuru suddenly whipped out a dagger from inside her robes, and the blade was pointed against Syaoran's throat the next second. He didn't flinch, instead glaring straight at her, unfaltering. She smirked, no trace of her previous playfulness evident on her expression. "Watch your mouth, little doggy. We're all fiercely loyal to our master, and after you meet that person, you will have to, too." She drew back, grinning once more, as if nothing had happened. "The Tsukishiro shogun is the most likely candidate to replace the Emperor, so as long as the Princess is cherished enough by her new husband, it will not be hard to secure her life. You should encourage her to make sure she's loved."

Meilin grimaced slightly. Nakuru could be much more cruel than she ever could be.

Syaoran smirked, masking his pain flawlessly. Of course it would kill him to see it happen, but if it had to be done… "So do I have your word?"

Nakuru nodded. "I'll let the master know. I'm sure he will be more than happy to oblige."

"Although you may be innocent in that you're blindly trying to save the girl's life…" Nakuru continued, "In another sense, you're a truly horrible, fearsome man. You're betraying the people who saved you, and you're prepared to kill them. And all for a romance that will not be fulfilled. I wonder how the Princess will look at you once she learns what you have done?"

Syaoran crossed his arms. "I'm prepared to be hated, or to be killed by her own hands. She will still be alive, after all."

Meilin smirked bitterly. He was hopeless.

Nakuru seemed to be thinking the same. Then she grinned. "Li-kun, I guess you could start working right away. There's a corrupt noble we need to rid of. He's been abusing his authority and bullying countless citizens, exploiting them and hoarding money unjustly. There are reports that the palace has been turning a blind eye to him because of all the bribery and connections he offers to the high officials."

Syaoran had an idea of who he was. He felt slightly uneasy, knowing that the noble in question had a notorious reputation, even in the court. He had been slaying those related to the rebellions, as ordered by Clow Reed, to protect the Emperor. And now, he was going to be doing the reverse, assassinating enemies of the people. He was seeing the justice on both sides, and he felt the turbulence in his heart already. But he had prepared himself for this. It was not the question of who was good and who was evil, nor of which side he was on. His only objective was to save Sakura from a brutal death. "That would be Nagakura, right?" he smirked slightly, "His wife ran away from him, unable to stand his behavior, and took their baby daughter along with a good amount of his fortunes."

"Yes," Nakuru nodded with a smile, "Although his family abandoned him, he still hasn't realized his wrongdoings, frequenting the Red Light District and spending much of his money on women and drinks. Of course, his money is the money he stole away from the poor farmers and storekeepers."

He nodded. "Even if I killed him, there would be too many suspects holding a grudge against him," he mused.

Meilin suddenly remembered. "Right. From now on, when you're given orders to kill people on our side, we need to be able to save them without having the imperials don't suspect you," she grinned, "And of course, we have to be careful to not let everyone know about you. Word spreads fast, and there are cases of spies from the palace trying to blend into our men. I handled one just the other day."

Syaoran smirked. "There's no need to worry. Those unfortunate enough to recognize me are often in their final moments."

"You have to live up to your title of the "Shadow Assassin," huh," Meilin raised her eyebrows. "But you know, those amber eyes of yours stand out a lot, and most of the stories about you emphasize them."

"We'll make sure that we meet discreetly," Nakuru laughed, "And we could replace the bodies when disguise them, sending the real men into hiding. Their faces should be mutilated, though," she added nonchalantly, earning a grimace from Meilin.

"For now," Syaoran rose, "Nagakura will be dealt with. How do I contact you?"

Nakuru grinned. "For now, let's keep Meilin-chan as your messenger. Our meeting places change up, and we'll start letting you know directly after you've earned our utmost trust. Does that sound fair to you, Little Wolf?"

Syaoran nodded curtly.

The walk back to the Red Light District was quiet. Meilin walked ahead of him, her hair ornament making a rhythmic sound as she moved. He noticed that she was walking slowly, and he adjusted his pace accordingly, knowing that she did not want to return in a hurry. He gazed at the accessory, remembering the one he had given to Sakura on her birthday. He smiled to himself.

It would certainly pain him to be hated by the Princess, but he had long known that he deserved to be punished for his actions. His feelings alone were damnable, but he had taken the Princess's virginity with his own hands. For that, he deserved any horrible punishment. But it would have to wait until Sakura was safe.

There was no turning back.

* * *

.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

.

**Chapter 5 –迷子– ****End –**

* * *

**Author's Note:** The showdown clock has officially begun for Thousand Year Love Story! KABOOM. :) Sakura's wedding wasn't portrayed much, since the story is third-person but geared more towards Syaoran... and understandably, he would be trying to not pay attention to the ceremony much. :( Be prepared for more drama and action! :) Please drop me a review! xoxo


End file.
